Human brain tumors are evaluated in a tissue culture environment as to their basic biological behavior their response to chemotherapeutic agents and the detailed immunological interactions between the host and the tumor. A primary goal is to improve the therapy of patients by understanding the basic cellular biology of malignant human brain tumors. SNB has continued expansion of the biological characterization program with the inclusion of karyotyping, glial fibrillary acid protein and fibronection assays, DNA repair, adrenergic and other receptor assays. Ganglioside and glycoprotein assays, cloning techniques, in-depth neuropathological studies, and automatic image analysis; utilized boty aqueous and surface chemotherapy assays to test several new potential antiglioma agents and initiation of clinical trials with one such agent, AZQ; defined the basis of cellular sensitivity or resistance to nitrosoureas; characterized the humoral cellular immunological response to gliomas; and initiated correlative cellular and PECT scan glucose metabolic studies.